Sacred Heart College
Sacred Heart College is a highly selective liberal arts college located in Cairdeas, a former village in Cape Bangor County now a part of the municipality of Southport in New Cambria. The campus comprises over 1,800 acres (728 hectares) of forests, research and lecture facilities, administrative buildings and residence halls, located approximately 80 km (50 mi) south-east of Southport CBD. Sacred Heart has an enrollment of about 1,300 undergraduates and 400 graduate stuents, and together with Keller College and Hope College, forms the Tri-College Consortium. Academics Students at Sacred Heart are required to complete divisional requirements in the social sciences, natural sciences (including laboratory skills) and humanities. In addition, they must fulfill a two-year foreign language requirement, a quantitative skills requirement and a seminar requirement. History Sacred Heart College was founded in 1880, and originally named Kennerly College after its founder Joseph W. Kennerly. It was the first higher education institution in New Cambria to offer graduate degrees, including doctorates, to women. The first class included 36 undergraduate women and eight graduate students. Kennerly College was renamed Sacred Heart College in 1888 upon the Kennerly family's request. In 1907, Sacred Heart became the first college in New Cambria to offer the doctorates in social work, through the Department of Social Economy and Social Research. This department became the Graduate School of Social Work and Social Research in 1965. In 1926, Sacred Heart began accepting men as graduate students, while remaining women-only at the undergraduate level. The school became coeducational at all levels in 1981. In 1918, Sacred Heart College was a mysterious "influenza escape" community, having 110 cases of influenza, but zero deaths. A 2006 article in The Daily Connection discussed the move by women's colleges to promote their schools in the Middle East. The article noted that in doing so, the schools promote the work of graduates of women's colleges such as Hillary Rodham Clinton, Emily Dickinson, Diane Sawyer, Katharine Hepburn and Madeleine Albright. The Dean of Admissions at Sacred Heart noted, "We still prepare a disproportionate number of women scientists ... We're really about the empowerment of women and enabling women to get a top-notch education." The article also contrasted the difference between women's colleges in the Middle East and the "colleges, which, for all their white-glove history and academic prominence, are liberal strongholds where students fiercely debate political action, gender identity and issues like "heteronormativity," the marginalizing of standards that are other than heterosexual. Middle Eastern students who already attend these colleges tell of a transition that can be "jarring." Organization Sacred Heart undergraduates largely govern themselves in academic and social matters. Their Self-Government Association, formed in 1887, is the oldest such organization in New Cambria. A significant aspect of self-government is the Academic Honor System. Sacred Heart joins with Hope College and Keller College to form the Tri-College Consortium. Students in the "Tri-Co" enjoy unlimited cross-registration privileges and may choose to major at any of the three institutions. In addition, the college is affiliated with nearby Southport City University through a special association known as the Knowledge Consortium, allowing Sacred Heart studies to take classes there. Additionally, Sacred Heart students in the Urban Studies department may earn a Bachelor of Arts at Sacred Heart and a Master's Degree in city planning at Southport City through the "3-2 Program in City and Regional Planning." Facilities Sacred Heart's library holdings are housed in the Delores Ray-Falls Library (opened 1965), the Amelia Walker Library (opened 1992) and the Prescott-Keane LIbrary (opened 1988). KEYCAT, the online library catalog, automatically accesses holdings at Hope and Keller. The majority of Sacred Heart's students live on campus in residence halls. Many of the older residence halls are known for their Gothic revival architecture, modeled after Oxford University. Each is named after a county town in England: Bedford, Lancaster (1886), Maidstone (1880), and Warwick (1882). Portsmouth East and West were added in 1887. Sligo North and South, named after Sligo, Ireland, the hometown of the college's first president, were built in 1909. Kinney was added in 1978. The newest residence halls are Fyler (opened 1994) and Bristol (opened 2004). In addition, student may choose to live in Avner House, an environmentally-friendly co-op. Beverley (formerly graduate student housing) is an estate located about a half-mile from the main campus was available housing for undergraduates. In 2008, it was sold to a conservation buyer as the annual costs of upkeep were too great for the college. As of 2008, the college offers students off-campus apartments located at Plaza Row. Architecture and Significant Places Traditions Sacred Heart in Popular Culture * The 1978 semi-autobiographical novel Secrets and Lies was set at Sacred Heart in the 1950s. The author, Kathryn Hills-Bailey, was a 1954 graduate of Sacred Heart. * The popular 1992 independent film Patch was set and filmed at Sacred Heart. Category:New Cambria Category:Buildings